Dodging Bullets: ChaseXMolly
by LatteCurlz
Summary: Lemon scene for Chase and Molly that cuts off in the story "Dodging Bullets" in chapter 39. The poll was dominant for ChaseXMolly so I hope you guys are happy with the choice. For those of you who thought that Chase wasn't being very forceful lately...all I can say is that maybe he was holding out for this, moment. ;) enjoy.


The room was quiet after her outburst, save for her sniffling. Molly couldn't stand herself, being so dependent on Chase all the time. But she knew that Chase couldn't stand it that she wasn't, and that tore her from her resolve; her resolve being to become more independent and not be as weak-willed as she was before.

Chase's surprised look transformed into one of hopelessness as he gave a sigh.

"Look, I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do. If you don't want to share your troubles with me, fine. I don't give a damn."

"Chase you've got it all wrong! I don't mind telling you what's bothering me. I just don't want to lean on you all the time. If I do that, what happens if you're gone and I'm faced with something difficult? I might not be as lucky as last time where you came before Dylan could…" She trailed off, giving a sigh as she looked up at him. She knew that he knew she was right. It showed on his face.

"I just think you've been independent for too long."

"Chase, I've always been depende-"

"No, you haven't. I remember you told me that your Mother died…or more accurately _left_ when you were 12. You worked and put yourself through school, living in a rundown neighborhood because that's all you could afford. Even now, you're so concerned about making money because of the context of your life. You've _been_ independent. For a long time now."

"It's the same as you." She argued back.

"I had the orphanage and Yolanda for my whole life. There was only one time that I was responsible for me in my childhood and that's when I met Yolanda. Argue all you want Molly, but I'm always going to think you need someone to lean on. And I want it to be me."

A frown came to her face as she dropped her hand from his, glancing up at him from below.

"Well…I meant what I said though. I really do want you to do all that stuff and make me feel better." She admitted bashfully, though it could have been equally as impish.

Chase raised a brow.

"I mean it!" She pressed, pulling on his sleeves.

"Like right now. I don't know why Angela _lied_ to me about my father and aunt having another child. I'm upset that my mom can remember Angela fondly but not me. You don't think I want to go crawl up in a hole and cry somewhere?" Molly wiped at her eyes, not wanting to start crying again.

She could hear Chase sigh as he pulled her into him, his warmth easing her.

"I've been an ass. Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay." Molly gave a smile; grateful that the fight didn't escalate any further…though seeing Chase angry about being concerned for her was kind of gratifying in its own sense.

She reached up to give him a kiss, though she miscalculated her aim and missed his cheek, catching him on the neck instead.

"Oh. Oops." She giggled, seeing the mark of lipgloss she left shimmer in the dull of her lamp light.

"It's a good thing it's clear or else it would've stained your collar." She said and gave him another peck on the jaw before she lifted off the wall to go undress.

Chase, however, pushed her back up against it, surprising her.

She sent him an inquisitive look, wondering what the problem was now.

"Are you sure that was an accident? Placing it right on my neck? That's a little too coincidental, isn't it Molly?" His voice had a playful ring to it.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah. It just so happens that I like being kissed on the neck." Chase said as he lifted his head some, smiling down at her and pointing to his neck again.

"Do it again?" He requested.

It was innocent enough, Molly thought. In fact, she saw it as him being the rather cute smartass that he was usually. With a small smile, she reached up and kissed the spot again.

"Better?" She asked with a laugh.

Chase suddenly gave a heart-stopping grin. It was small, and his lids were lowered slightly, giving Molly a suggestive look. The dim lighting in her house didn't help to cover his gaze which brought the pink to her cheeks.

"Yeah. But that means it's my turn." He said, tilting her chin upward as he came down to kiss on her neck. Unlike Molly's, his was much more pressing, as if urging for something. And it completely caught Molly off guard.

"Ch-Chase what're you doing?" She asked timidly.

She surprised herself when her body shivered at the growl in his chuckle as he kissed down near her earlobe, leaning his body closer to hers.

"And here I thought you were all innocent." He whispered huskily in her ear; his sly nature making itself more evident than usual.

"I had no clue." He went on to say, his voice so close to her ear that it burned along with her face as she realized what he was getting at.

"Wait. I wasn't-"

"Hm?" He hummed in question as he kissed a sensitive part of her skin near her collar bone. Her mouth parted in a silent gasp.

"O-or maybe I was." She decided heatedly, her thought process jumbled by the sudden intensity.

Her eyes lidded as she felt his lips grin against her supple skin, drawing his mouth back up to her ear. His hand wrapped behind her, pulling at the zipper to her bridesmaid dress. The friction it caused sent an electrifying sensation through her as it scraped up and down against her pink nubs due to his movement. It was a strapless dress, so the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra meant that the feeling was intensified.

"Did you want to slip this dress off for me?" Chase asked lowly.

She didn't answer. Molly was reveling in the feeling, her breathing becoming erratic with each move Chase made, and even more so when he brought his hand up to catch her chin in his grasp, slightly brushing against her clothed nipple that was raging with sensitivity.

She let out a miniscule sound of pleasure before he took her lips in his, kissing her lovingly as he used his other hand to finally unzip the dress. It slipped down her slender frame with ease, piling at their feet in a purple clump.

Her tits met the cool air, hardening and desirous for attention. She enjoyed the feel of Chase's lips against hers…but the buzz she got from her nipples made her want more. She brought her hands up, clenching onto the soft material of Chase's suit, sliding her breasts up and down with elation, feeling dirty but _so_ hot.

Molly broke from the kiss, only to give a pleasured gasp, this one actually emitting sound. It took this for Chase to realize what she was doing, and he stopped to watch her as she ground her pale lumps into him.

She noticed Chase's halt in his activity and stopped, removing her arms from around his neck in embarrassment. Her face turned a lovely shade of red as she took an opportunity to dunk underneath his arms, slipping away from him hurriedly.

"I…I've gotta get dressed." She stammered, trying to wobble her way to her room. Yes, wobble...her legs were shaking slightly at the flaming sensation she felt between her thighs. But she only made it halfway past the couch.

To her dismay…or rather to her pleasure, Chase caught her by her waist pulling her into him as he cupped her breasts from underneath, only feeling the smooth skin that surrounded her areolas.

She was startled, yes…but she let out a relaxed sigh as he handled her with care. She leaned back into him, letting her head loll on his chest. He bent down to kiss on the side of her neck, satisfied that she was warming up to the idea of what they were doing.

"What's the point of putting on clothes? I'll just _tear_ them off." Chase gnarred, nibbling on Molly's skin and began kneading her breasts in a rough and claiming motion, rubbing mercilessly at her aroused chest.

"_Hah_!" Molly breathed out, exhilarated by his dominance and words. Her toes curled against the hardwood floor in her moment of bliss. So when his hands slipped away, she practically whimpered for more.

"Chase…" She seemed to implore as she grabbed for his pleasuring hands.

She felt his body shudder with what she assumed to be laughter; though when she turned to face him, it was clear that it was anything but that.

Lust.

That was the signal he was sending. That he wanted her so badly it was enough for him to burst. And Goddess, she could feel it too.

No…literally, she could _feel_ his want. And it was poking her near the top of her thigh.

His violet eyes were blazing with a look that shook her body, giving her tingles all over. He seemed to trail the curves of her body with his gorgeous hues, as if trying to figure out what part of her he wanted to play with next. Molly, in return, bit her lip in contemplation, wanting to look down but resisting the urge.

She knew Chase could tell what she noticed, and he gave a smile that just exuded sex.

"What?" He asked knowingly.

Molly let her gaze shift to her bedroom, looking for something else to preoccupy her vision.

Chase moved closer, trailing his hands down her bare hips…she had forgotten that she was basically naked. And seeing Chase still fully clothed, his hair still perfect and his suit still crisp and formal looking, not like her own dress which was a crumpled pile in the floor, caused a childish feeling to envelope her. She decided that the amount of clothing shed was not "fair".

Her hand was no longer hers as it gave in to the fantasy in her mind. Gentle hands reached out and tugged on Chase's tie, leading him toward the bedroom door.

A hungry smile met his lips as he followed her willingly. She could feel his eyes watching her from behind, happily anticipating what she was planning.

Truthfully, she didn't know what she wanted to do…she just knew that she wanted to strip Chase down, much like how he'd done to her.

Molly claimed the tie as her own as soon as they set foot in her room; she placed it over her own neck, both ends helping to hide her taut pinks. Her nimble fingers worked at the buttons on Chase's suit, and he continued to watch her with lustful eyes, patient as he was.

However, that was a misconception on Molly's part once again. She wasn't keen to the idea of just throwing the clothes on the floor. Oh no, that would not do. She wanted to at least lay them in a discernible pile for him; so when she turned to do so, Chase caught her waist from behind once more. It was becoming evident that it was his favorite way of embracing her since it gave him easier access to the more sensitive parts of her being.

His talented hand slid its way down into her lingerie which was a light orange in color.

"You wore my favorite color today." He whispered as he petted her with slow strokes. Whether she quivered at his voice or his fingers wasn't clear since she loved both with so much passion right now.

"_Chase_!" Her yelp heightened the impending coition in the air. Her back arched as he toyed with her clit, her creamy mixture slipping out onto his fingers slowly. Her hips bucked with his motion, toes extending and bending while her pressure built up with his coiling fingers. If that wasn't enough to excite her, Chase's ever increasing bulge poking her, making itself known, was.

He didn't let her release her pent up tension though. No, that would be too easy, wouldn't it? He drew away his hand, the sweet smell of her lingering on his touch as she felt him remove his dress pants. She was turned slightly, her eyes faced the ground, and she could see his member spring out as his pants fell to the ground.

"Eep…" A tiny squeak escaped her.

Her eyes shut tight as she brought her head back to lie on his chest, not wanting to see the length of it fully extended. The thought of it made her anxious and made her think things like if she wasn't…ahem…big enough to take it.

Chase buried his head into her neck, his silken hair tickling her shoulders.

"I can feel you tense up you know. Don't worry, it doesn't bite." Chase promised.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. It _is_ part of _you_." Molly managed to joke, a smile gracing her features.

At this, Chase bit softly at her skin, jolting her to attention.

"H-hey!" She called in surprise.

"I didn't say anything about me." He countered her argument before it could begin.

Molly turned to face him, a pout on her lips which he eyed hungrily' she could see it in the reflection of his magnificent pools. He lowered his head to kiss her, locking lips in their usual loving way. His erection rubbed against her and her face reddened with her lust. The soft area between her legs still drenched in her want.

As the kisses became more passionate, she could feel Chase push on her. She complied by walking backwards only a few feet before hitting the bed and toppling over. Chase hovered above her, watching her with glowing hues, ready to take her.

She saw the vivid carnality in his eyes and wondered what her eyes showed. Was it attraction? Affinity maybe? Chase pushed her further up on the bed, kissing her hips as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin on her sides.

Her squirming against his actions noticeably increased his libido as he began to swing his hips into her, softly and carefully, taking into account that this would be her first time.

His tie had, of course, flipped off to reveal her hardened nipples again, which Chase enjoyed looking over. He bent down, letting his tongue ardently flick across her pink bud. The warm feeling that quickly evaporated into cold squeezed at her core. He gladly did it again.

"_Nnghn_" She bit back the moan that was about to escape. He smiled as he continued to lick and suck at her top. He started to pay extra attention to right breast, causing her to arch her back so her breast could be further fondled and loved. Her hands went up to his hair as she whispered something that even she didn't fully understand. It was as if he had her speaking a different language.

When he stopped to look at her, a grin of appetence kissed his features once more. He looked down at her, his presence dominating her along with his body. A hand trailed down her thighs, stopping mid-way before spreading one leg from the other, revealing what he would call his golden glory.

"You want to know a secret?" He asked, a brow raised in his ever-inquiring way.

Molly pursed her lips, feeling like her voice would come out in a squeak if she chose to speak. So she nodded her head in response instead.

"I've been thinking about this, touching you, for the longest damn time. It drives me crazy sometimes…thinking about you lying here alone…" He looked at her with that fiery look she basically lives for, craving for it. Slowly, his hands work their way to the waist of her lingerie, and he slips them from her person with ease, his lids lowering seductively at the sight he sees.

"And I want to show you _exactly_ what I thought about doing to make you scream my name, _all_ night." He practically growled.

The words escaped his mouth as he began to grind himself into her sensitive area, just focusing on getting her ready for him.

Molly bit at her lip, stifling the moans that wanted to escape her pink, pale lips.

"Come on, make some noise for me~" He cooed at her, kissing at her milky chest once more.

Her lips parted at his request and she let herself pant heavily with his movements, but that wasn't enough to satiate his appetite. He bit down on her nipple.

"_Oh_!" She exclaimed, the heat of his mouth adding to the gratifying tingle that shook her nerves.

Kisses filled with fervor made their way over her chest, her abdomen, back to her neck. Her hips bucked in accordance, showing that she sub-consciously was pleading for more.

A humored sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at her.

"If you want it so bad, ask for it." He said, a decisive look in his eyes.

"I…But." Molly muttered, a hesitant look on her face as her eyes traveled away from his.

He kissed the corner of her eyes, making her snap attention back to him.

"No one else is here. It's just you and me. Go ahead and say what you want me to do."

She blanked, forgetting that she was capable of using her brain thanks to the wonderful stimulation her body was receiving.

"I-" She faltered in her attempt to articulate her wants.

"I...I want you to touch me." The second attempt proved to have better results.

"Ah, ah, ah Molly," Chase chastised her.

"That part is obvious. You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"I..." Molly trailed off. Tired of being incapable of verbalizing her wants, she grabs his hands and placed one on her breast and another on her nether regions.

"Here. I want you to touch me here." Molly said in what she thought sounded like a steady tone. She hoped that her actions and words would be enough to satisfy her boyfriend's sudden craving for her aggressive proclamation of her wants.

A throaty hum escaped his lips as he squeezed at her bosom.

"I like that too…" He drawled.

"But, haven't I _been_ doing that?" He asked, a smirk in his voice.

Molly twitched with pleasure underneath his touch.

"You know what I want you to beg for, don't you?" He asked as he pressed heatedly on her clit.

"Y-_Yes_!" She cried loudly.

"Then do it." He whispered.

Upon looking down towards their sexes, she could see Chase had stripped off his boxers at some point during their conversation, she wasn't sure when but he was suddenly stark naked. She bit her lip softly, looking at him with uncertainty.

"I want you in…" She stopped, the phrase not willing to come off her tongue.

Chase bent down and kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Go on." He said sweetly, making slow, passionate kisses nearer and nearer to her treasure.

Molly gave out a small whimper to which Chase took his hand to circle her hips in a comforting way.

"I want you in…me." She uttered out and looked up at Chase.

"You do?" He inquired.

She nodded and he slid at her jewel some more.

"_Ahn_…" She moaned, seeming to plea for more.

"Words, Molly." He urged her.

"Yes. I want you." She breathed, embarrassment burning at her face while a glow of pride was painted largely on his.

"Don't be embarrassed. I don't mind you telling me." He assured her, leaning over her and drinking in all that she was.

He kissed her on the forehead as he positioned himself between her, ready to lead himself into her entrance.

A shaky sigh escaped her lips.

"Scared?" He asked, sweeping a few strands of hair out of her face just to see how lovely she was in the glow of the moonlight.

"With you?" She asked, a delicate smile turned the corners of her mouth.

"Never."

Her response gave way to Chase slowly entering her. Molly gave a silent exclamation as he was beginning her deflowering. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

"Go ahead and scream if you need to." He told her.

The pace wasn't fast at first, it was slow and passionate. Chase pumped in and out, carefully, for the first few moments.

"_Hah…hah…nn._" Molly's breathing was in time with him, her panting on beat and shy.

His own breathing was deeper and less erratic as he gave a few pleasured grunts.

Adoring kisses were placed on her breasts before he caught her breath with his lips, embracing her mouth with his own. She was thankful for that, it eased her, and she brought her hands up to wrap around the top of his shoulders, caressing the blades that shuddered powerfully with each movement.

"_Chase…_" She breathed blissfully.

She noticed the satisfied smile that crossed his face at her call. He quickened their restless activity, rocking them back and forth as the bed swayed to their lovemaking.

She cried in pleasure when she felt a spot reached that she hadn't even been aware of. Over-bearing amounts of rapture ran through her body, producing shrills of pleasure that filled the room. The only word she was able to focus on was his name. And she repeated it in a falsetto, inadvertently signaling him to increase his depth in which he sheathed himself.

"Did you know I love it when you say my name?" Chase groaned out his sentence in possibly the sexiest voice imaginable.

She could feel her core tighten again, this time it felt much more blazing than the last. She writhed in the melodious feeling, her walls tightening around Chase.

"Chase…_Chase! CHA-AHN!"_ Her voice wavered at her last shout as she fell into the sweet clutches of her orgasm, her hips grinding furiously into his in unhalted pleasure.

"_UHN_!" Chase grunted as he gave one final, rough thrust into her as he released himself, kissing the top of her knee and stroking her thighs as she shouted out in her enjoyment.

They stayed in that position for a moment, listening only to the sound of the other's spent breaths. Chase slowly exited her, a shudder went through both their bodies at the friction, but both were far too tired to act on it once more.

His exit unleashed a pool of their concentrated love; it spilt from her in its viscous way, and she squirmed with the feeling.

She sat up, feeling the need to go dry off, but his hand gently pushed her back down to her pillow.

"Bu-"

"Shh…just relax. I'll take care of it later." He assured her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

He worked the blanket out from under them so he could cover their cooling bodies with it.

Molly watched him climb under to lay on the right side of the bed, he laid his arms behind his head, sighing tiredly. She buried her head into her pillow, watching him with a tiny smile as his hair drooped into his face.

He ran his left hand through his hair, wiping his locks from his forehead as he turned to face her, an eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face.

"If you look at me like that I might pin you down again." He joked as he reached out and pulled her into him. A small giggle escaped her at his actions, he kissed her again on the cheek and his hair tickled her face.

She closed her eyes to think for a moment, surprised at what had just occurred.

She had just had sex. And Chase was there. Sex and Chase. Sex _with_ Chase. It was only last year that the two had so adamantly denied even the _thought_ that it could happen. Now, here they both were, basking in the aftermath of it.

"Weird how just last year we were so against this, huh?" Chase muttered with a chuckle in his voice.

"I was just thinking the same thing." She mumbled.

"Hah, was I an idiot. I don't know why I didn't try for this sooner." He joked and Molly laughed with him.

"I love you." She breathed timidly into his neck, snuggling him as if to confirm his existence.

He let his hand slide around her, feathering over her abdomen as it rested over the very top of her thigh.

"Goddess…I love you too, Molly." He whispered tenderly.

His words left her feeling fulfilled by tonight. She could barely remember what had started the whole thing, but she was glad for whatever it was.

After a while, it felt like the night had gone still, and she was sure that Chase was asleep. Molly could feel his breathing, his chest going up and down steadily. The small movement, oddly enough, excited her considerably. She didn't want to make it too noticeable, but she knew that Chase could feel her arousal since her breasts were pressed against him. But when she looked up at him, his eyes were closed peacefully. She decided she'd be able to go to sleep at this point if she just closed her eyes and relaxed.

That's when she felt Chase's hand slip further down her body near her soft region once more. She would've blamed it on his hand merely slipping if she hadn't have looked up to see the peaceful loo on Chase's face replaced with a playful smirk, one eye peeked open to look at her reaction.

Of course, she squirmed. And she knew Chase loved that, so much so that she found herself underneath him again.

Their night hadn't ended just yet~


End file.
